1. Background of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sliding patio doors, and to improvements in the construction thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known patio doors of conventional type is that they are not nearly as airtight and weather proof as desired. Another common problem is that conventional type doors are designed to be either right-handed or left-handed, and once pre-assembled, cannot be easily converted to the other hand. Strength, stability and rigidity of the conventional type door assembly also, in many cases, leaves much to be desired. A common problem also is in the locking mechanism for the sliding panel of such doors.
Additional problems encountered with conventional type patio doors is in the sill construction of the door frame. Many sills are non-replaceable and also made entirely of metal without any provision for replacement when wear takes place other than by completely replacing the entire sill unit. While most sills do have draining provision to permit egress of accumulated water, the overall arrangement of known types leaves much to be desired.
Another problem with conventional type doors made of metal is that the interior thereof also is of metal and therefore lacks the pleasing appearance of wood. While doors that are made of wood, of course, would have the pleasing appearance on the interior, the outside thereof lacks the ruggedness and weatherability of the metal type.
Lock systems for known type doors fail to provide the overall security and protection that is highly desirable. A locking system which is foolproof and yet easy to operate is very desirable.